


Calidez

by KkuraInMyHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone is safe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers, aot 138 spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart
Summary: Jean sintiendose calido en diferentes aspectos.Sanación emocional con un final más alegre para Jean y que espero pase en el 139.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Calidez

Lo sujetó del cuello con fuerza; no quería hacerlo, claro que no, unos momentos antes habían estado peleando codo a codo, él la defendió, eran camaradas. Ahora, en forma de titán puro Jean estaba amenazando la vida de Reiner. Pieck apretó un poco más la mandíbula de su titán, un poco más y Jean moriría por su mano, lágrimas corrieron por sus lánguidos ojos " **_Adiós, Jean”_ ** entonces todo se volvió vertiginoso. Se encontró en los caminos junto a los demás portadores, el árbol brillante que se extendía desde la arena al cielo. A su lado Armin, Reiner, Annie, Falco y ambos Ackermans. Mikasa luciendo derrotada arrodillada sobre la arena, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Frente a ellos una niña rubia que distinguió como Ymir, la fundadora, una niña que se convirtió en mujer en un parpadeo. Pieck debió sentir rabia, rabia por su padre, por la pequeña Gabi, por Connie, por toda la gente que había inhalado el gas, por Jean, por el mundo. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tanta paz? _ **"Han sido purificados, el ciclo de odio se ha reemplazado por uno de amor y aceptación, el curso de la maldición se ha roto"**_ la voz joven que fue escuchada en sus cabezas susurro sutilmente, como si estuviera dentro de su oído, sintió un tirón en su pecho, algo que le era arrancado, como si su cuerpo fuera dividido por la mitad, Armin hablo, pero ella no pudo oír, vislumbro a su titán frente a ella, comenzó a temblar, fue entonces que todo se fue a negro. 

Despertó en el frío suelo terroso, él también estaba frío; aunque agradecía no estar muerto observó al resto de personas a su alrededor en las mismas condiciones. Recordaba inhalar el vapor y luego sentir su cuerpo en llamas. Las imágenes pasaban lentamente como un sueño, no, una pesadilla interminable. Observó un grupo de soldados con uniforme marleyano correr hacia ellos ¿acaso ese no era Oyankopon? Busco a Connie, lo observó aturdido un poco más allá. Se puso sobre sus rodillas, le dolía la cabeza por lo que trato de apretar su sien con las manos. Escucho una conmoción, asustado siguió con la cabeza el origen del ruido. Los ex miembros de la alianza estaban en un círculo sobre el suelo, Armin abrazaba a Annie y a Mikasa mientras esta última parecía en estado de shock; Levi trataba de despertar a un inconsciente Reiner y Pieck hacía lo propio con el pequeño Falco.  **_-¿Estas bien, hijo?-_ ** Observó al hombre de mediana edad que le sujetaba el hombro y lo miraba con preocupación, no había tenido tiempo para presentarse, pero sabía que era el padre de Pieck: los mismos ojos, la misma nariz y la complexión amable. Le entregó paz de una forma que no entendía en absoluto, era estar de vuelta en casa con mamá; Jean se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su madre en estos momentos ¿estaría asustada? Pidiendo a las murallas para que él regresará pronto a casa o tal vez estaría ayudando a alguien, de pronto necesitaba un abrazo, todo lo que estaba conteniendo por meses se desbordó en segundos, simplemente sollozo y se quebró. Sintió los brazos del hombre cubrirlo y susurrar que todo estaría bien estuvo así por un largo momento, luego sintió cómo su cuerpo era golpeado, pudo escuchar la chillona, y aunque no lo diría en voz alta, tranquilizadora voz de Connie uniéndose al abrazo **_-Estamos bien, estamos vivos-_ ** Escuchó al señor Finger agradecerle a un Dios que él no conocía, tal vez el mismo ser poderoso del que hablaba Oyankopon **_"Alguien más poderoso, incluso creó a la Diosa Ymir"_ ** ,alguien con el poder de detenerla. Jean levantó la cabeza era más alto que todos y sonrió ante la imagen. El abrazo de dos se había convertido en cuatro con Pieck y Connie, sí, en verdad estaba en casa. 

Le sonrió al señor Finger mientras labraban la tierra, había decidido ayudarlo el día de hoy. Acomodó su sombrero color acero para bloquear los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos ámbar. El calor lo mantenía cálido, pero no lo quemaba, era un día agradable donde el sol se mantenía en lo alto del cielo azul brillante pero no era invasivo. A Jean le gustaban los días así, empezó a odiar los días de niebla o los días muy calurosos hace años y aún lo hacía.  **_-Deberíamos tomar un descanso, hijo-_ ** dijo el alegre hombre mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol de manzanas que estaba pronto a madurar sus frutos. El alto volvió a doblar las mangas de su camisa blanca por sobre sus codos, sacó un pañuelo del mismo color desde el bolsillo de su pantalón para secar el sudor de su frente y secar las manos que lavo en la cubeta asignada para eso. Miro el reloj elegante de bolsillo que llevaba, era casi la hora de comer, esperaba que su madre hubiera hecho algo delicioso como cada día; agradecía su ayuda en las cosas del hogar en estas últimas semanas, pasar el tiempo con la risueña señora Kirstein siempre era agradable; hablando de señoras Kirstein... invito a su padre adoptivo y ahora vecino a almorzar, tomo su bolsa de herramientas y camino por los campos de trigo y lavanda hasta divisar la casa elegante de color blanco que reflejaba el sol que en estos momentos estaba sobre la montaña. 

Estaba feliz, le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír como un idiota. Vio a los perros de la casa correr hacía él, lo habían reconocido, una agradable bienvenida; el gato color oro con manchas blancas dormía sobre el camino de piedra que iba hacia el porche; vio lo que le interesaba sobre la mecedora al lado de la puerta de entrada. Su dulce Pieck le sonreía envuelta en ese hermoso vestido color violeta que la hacía lucir más etérea de lo que era, sus adorables ojos caídos con largas pestañas lo observaban con cariño, se veía cansada y somnolienta, en sus brazos la razón de su cansancio. Jean comenzó a correr como un niño pequeño, quería llegar a ella; dejó caer su bolsa y subió lentamente las escaleras hasta alcanzarla, con miedo de que todo fuera un sueño que se disipara al menor ruido posible, con el miedo de que sea una ilusión dentro de la pesadilla interminable que había comenzado Eren hace algunos años y ellos habían tenido que terminar. El cabello negro de Pieck floto con la brisa, así como el perfume de las lavandas que inundó sus fosas nasales. Miró hacia sus brazos, acurrucados en su pecho, los dos pequeños bebés de un poco más de 1 mes yacían dormidos. Sintió sus ojos arder, mordió el interior de sus mejillas y sonrió mientras las lágrimas escapaban.

**_-Marco, Porco. Saluden a su papá-_ ** sintió su suave y melodiosa voz hablar; se acercó a su mujer y beso su frente. Se arrodillo frente a la mecedora y miró a ambos bebés de cerca. Uno de ellos había sido una sorpresa, pero ambos eran bien recibidos en su familia, ambos eran amados. Miro a Marco, quien estaba envuelto en una manta amarilla, bajo esta luz le encontraba razón a su madre; se parecía mucho a él, aunque con el cabello negro y la boca de Pieck, acaricio sus manos suavemente, sus pálidos pequeños dedos que se envolvían fácilmente en su gran índice. Esperaba que tuviera la personalidad tranquila de su difunto amigo y fuera tan honorable al crecer como él había sido. Observó al otro pequeño envuelto en una manta blanca y mirándolo con brillantes ojos ámbar, analizándolo, jean dio una carcajada, el ceño arrugado del pequeño le decía que sería el revoltoso  **_-Buenos días Porco-_ ** dijo con gracia  **_-lamento interrumpir tu sueño, pero papá quería verte antes del almuerzo-_ ** acarició sus cabellos castaños. El nombre había sido idea de él, Marco había sido algo que estaba fuera de discusión, pero había otro bebe que debía ser nombrado; Jean sabia su posición, él era el hombre de Pieck ahora, pero Porco lo había sido primero y a pesar de lo que se podía pensar no estaba celoso, al contrario, agradecía que hubiera amado con intensidad a Piku, incluso lamentaba su muerte prematura. Pieck simplemente aceptó con ojos llorosos, no lo diría, pero encontraba entrañable que su pequeño Pokko tuviera un hermano mayor y esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que su querido Marco fuera un guía y un modelo a seguir para su hermanito como Marcel lo había sido en alguna otra antigua historia. 

**_-¿Terminaron? Tu mamá se estaba desesperando porque no venías a comer-_ ** dijo suavemente, si sus manos estuvieran libres Pieck hubiera retirado el sombrero y tocado el cabello rubio ceniza de su amado, una caricia a la que estaba acostumbrada cuando Jean se dormía sobre su regazo en el sofá del salón. **_-Viene tu papá también, quiere ver a sus nietos-_ ** la delicada mujer rio **_-Entonces eso somos ahora, ¡nuestros padres nos han olvidado! nuestros hijos nos han reemplazado-_ ** Jean tomó su rostro suavemente  **_-Yo jamás te reemplazaría-_ ** se besaron largamente mientras el pulgar de Jean dibujaba círculos en el pómulo de su esposa. En su vida deseo olvidar muchas cosas, pero nunca esto. Esperaba que la sensación de comodidad y felicidad nunca desapareciera; observo los ojos de su esposa y suspiró, pronto el sonido de los llantos de un pequeño niño de cabello negro los alerto. Pieck le entregó a Porco, camino hasta la puerta con el infante lloroso en los brazos, con sutileza se giró y dijo  **_-Voy a mecer a Marco antes que empiece una reacción en cadena-_ ** terminando la oración con un beso volador y una risa coqueta. Jean se quedó ahí, con su pequeño niño en los brazos sintiendo el calor del sol, no, no era el calor del sol, era el de su alma que nunca se había sentido tan cálida.

**Author's Note:**

> Me sentía triste después del 138 así que tuve que escribir algo. Aún mantengo la esperanza de que las cosas se reviertan y Jeanbo este bien. Primero mi Jeankasa y luego mi Jeanbo, además del señor Finger. Mi Pieck sufrio mucho en este numero también. Jean y Pieck son mis personajes favoritos en el AOT world así que estoy destrozada.   
> Perdón si no tiene tanto sentido. Aunque. ¿Alguna vez mis historias lo tienen?.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
